


Cataglottism

by Sasassy



Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Canon Compliant, F/M, French Kissing, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasassy/pseuds/Sasassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touka had always thought kissing would be weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cataglottism

**Author's Note:**

> I feel weird putting the underage warning, because the characters don't feel underage to me, but technically Touka is so...there you go

Touka had always thought kissing would be weird.

 

A mouth was for eating and talking, lips and tongue for forming sounds into distinct words. They weren’t meant for sucking on and tangling with others.

 

Kaneki had proven her wrong in her assumptions.

 

Kissing him wasn’t weird or disgusting, as she had always expected it to be when she saw others doing it. Rather, it made her heart flutter in her chest, beating faster and skipping beats altogether. It made her face, especially her lips tingle with delight as they met Kaneki’s, their faces flushed a rosy hue in joy and awkwardness.

 

Touka liked it.

 

She liked how the soft and warm pressure of his lips felt against hers, sometimes shy and sometimes demanding, as if he couldn’t get enough of her. She liked that little hitch in his breath when she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, nibbling on it on a whim and deciding that, yes, that was a brilliant idea to be repeated in the future.

Touka loved how Kaneki wrapped himself around her when he really got into a kiss, his arms tightening around her waist almost possessively, his fingers gripping at the fabric of her shirt or digging into the soft flesh of her hips and Touka couldn’t help the satisfied smirk playing on her lips.

 

But most of all she loved the full-bodied shudder he gave when Touka finally mustered up enough courage to deepen their kiss, her mouth opening just enough to let her tongue peek through, dabbing gently against Kaneki’s soft and pliant lips. He complied her silent request immediately, so attuned to her that he knew at once what she wanted and they both shivered at this new, more intimate contact. It wasn’t as disgusting as it always looked when Touka had seen Nishiki and Kimi kissing like that, their faces contorted to accommodate the movements of their mouths, the wet noises more audible than was comfortable for onlookers.

 

Being involved in such a kiss wasn’t anything like having to look at one. Touka was convinced that they probably looked ridiculous, their lack of experience and technique stretching their lips too wide and tongues moving too frantically but Touka couldn’t be bothered to care. The wet heat of Kaneki’s mouth was heaven and his heaving chest against hers was her reason to hold onto the reality she usually despised so much.

She didn’t care that her chin was wet with saliva or that Kaneki’s incisor had nicked her bottom lip a little, leaving it throbbing. Touka only cared about her fingers in his stark white hair, impossibly soft yet still a bitter reminder; she only cared about his body pressing down on hers as they stumbled onto the bed, shifting and adjusting until they were comfortable. She only cared about his tongue stroking along the roof of her mouth as his hand, stronger and rougher than she remembered it ever being, hitched her leg higher onto his hips and the way their laps slotted together eliciting moans from both of them.

 

”Touka ...”

Kaneki’s voice was raspy, so unlike his usual soft and hesitant timbre and Touka shivered in response. She could hear how much he enjoyed kissing her.

 

”Hm?” she asked as her brain caught onto the subtle call for her attention. Touka could barely focus on his words with their bodies pressed together so intimately and Kaneki’s lips only a breath away from hers.

 

”Your lips taste so sweet,” he mumbled, a fierce blush blooming across his face, reaching up to his ears and down his neck. As if to hide it, he pressed his face to the crook of her neck and started nibbling at the skin there, teeth harsh and soft tongue soothing the bite marks in the best way possible.

”Your taste is amazing,” Kaneki said and Touka clamped her thighs around his torso in response.

 

She wanted to say something as well, tell him that Gods, you still taste delicious like that night in the chapel but her brain had disconnected already, her body running on sensation alone. Instead, she cradled his head in her hands and kissed him for all she was worth, teeth clacking and lips sucking and tongues seeking out every corner of each other’s mouths.

 

Touka had always thought kissing would be weird. She didn’t expect that kissing Kaneki would one day become her favourite thing to do.

**Author's Note:**

> The request was Cataglottism - kissing with tongue.


End file.
